For example, as disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0228420, an autonomous driving vehicle system that controls a travelling of a vehicle is disclosed.
The autonomous driving vehicle system like this generates a travel plan including a trajectory on which the vehicle travels based on a positional relationship between the host vehicle and another vehicle around the host vehicle, and controls the travelling of the vehicle based on the generated travel plan.